This invention relates to a sling label, and a method for making such a label. The sling label is one which is often typically used in the pharmaceutical industry, but is not limited thereto.
Labels are extensively used on or with pharmaceuticals and related products. The labels, which may be printed on the packaging or inserted in the packaging of a pharmaceutical container, will typically provide basic safety information relating to the contents of the container, and may also provide additional and detailed information on the pharmaceutical contained in the container, especially in the area of pharmaceutical products where specific information on properties, side effects and characteristics of the products are necessary. Further, labels may be otherwise specialized in their construction and components, and may, for example, have peel off sections and tabs, booklets, as well as slings, hangers and the like for a wide variety of uses. These additional components make the label, particularly one used in the pharmaceutical industry, a vital and important element to further the safety, handling and use of the product.